Like Unto Tears
by HMS Siren
Summary: In which Shura and Ryūji both underestimate just how stern a teacher Shirō Fujimoto can be, Yukio calls an unlikely bet and the whole cram school witnesses the impossible. Rin Okumura, bursting into tears. [AU: Shirō is still alive] [One-Shot]


**A/N:**

 **Hails: Enjoy this heartbreaking one-shot. I needed some Shirō-Rin Father-Son fluffy love.**

* * *

"Okumura, your pops is SO mad," Ryūji commented. Rin growled, warning Ryūji to silence himself before he got clawed to ribbons. The Exwires were returning from a hefty mission with both the Paladin and the Four Arc Knights observing their work. Even Shura had tagged along at the request of Fujimoto. "He's gonna chew you out."

Rin clicked his tongue in annoyance. He felt he didn't need to be reminded of the ancient evil he'd just released in an attempt to protect Shiemi, however, in the event he had not just ignored, but directly disobeyed his superior's orders. Rin had been thoroughly castigated by both Angel and Shura, who knew they were going to have to deal with the mess later. Shirō, on the other hand, had remained silent ever since the creature's release.

"What does it matter?" Rin groaned. "It's not like I haven't gotten yelled at before. Maybe he'll even throw a bible at me this time. Who knows?"

"You're taking the idea of dad's punishment a little too nonchalantly there, Rin." Yukio's eyebrows raised questioningly, daring Rin to oppose.

"Shut up, mole." Rin snapped. "I'll be fine."

"Rin." Fujimoto motioned for his eldest son to come stand before him. Despite Rin's height (5'8"), he appeared rather small in comparison to Fujimoto, who towered over Rin menacingly. "Do you realize what you've done?" Fujimoto's voice was deathly calm. "Do you realize how many people you have endangered with that stunt you pulled today?"

Rin didn't answer.

Off to the side, Yukio, Ryūji, and all the other students observed, terrified of the wrath Rin had incurred of the strongest exorcist the True Cross Order had within their ranks.

"Rin is in so much trouble." Ryūji winced at the thought of seeing Fujimoto angry.

"Shirō's gonna tear 'im a new one." Shura bit her lip. "There's no way he's gettin' off the hook without a severe punishment."

"Oh, how you doubt father's ability to discipline us, Shura." Yukio mused. "You do realize that father knows exactly how to speak to us?"

"Sure 'e does," Shura motioned to the Paladin. "But Rin's gonna be over it five minutes after it ends. Then 'e'll be mocking Shirō's shouting to the rest of the class and then we'll look back on this mess and laugh."

"No, that's completely incorrect," Yukio claimed. "Rin's going to in tears by the time father's done with him."

Shura barked a teasing laugh. "Like I'll believe that. Rin's tough, he won't cry."

"I agree with Ms. Kirigakure," Ryūji voiced aloud. "There's no way Fujimoto won't yell at your brother, not after what happened today."

"Father isn't like Shura or Angel, though." Yukio pointed out. "He knows all the right ways to get us to crack. Just watch."

Rin dared to stare back at Fujimoto spitefully, trying to combat his father's dark eyes with the blazing rebellious fire of teenage youth.

"So what?" Rin barked. "Are you gonna yell at me too? Are you gonna get mad like everyone else? Go ahead, it's not like I'm not used to it already."

"No, Rin, I'm not going to yell at you," Fujimoto crossed his arms over his chest. "You put the life of one person, no matter how significant she may have been, over the lives of hundreds of others in an attempt to boost your ego. I'm extremely disappointed. In fact, I've never been THIS disappointed in you. You're better than this. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Rin made a noise of discomfort in the back of his throat and swallowed nervously.

"Whatever." He ground out. His voice was forced, cracking, and it sounded as though Rin was about to...

"No way." Ryūji's eyes widened.

"I told you~" Yukio sang knowingly.

A tight feeling made itself known in Rin's chest as he broke eye contact, ashamed of himself. He gritted his teeth, his eyes watering up. A quiet, choked sob escaped his mouth, and before anyone realized it, fat tears were rolling down Rin's reddened, flushed cheeks.

"What!?" Ryūji shouted indignantly. The five other adults gasped and started whispering amongst each other.

"Oh, Good Lord," Angel had a hand over his mouth. Shura took the Lord's name in vain. Today, everyone would mark as the day they witnessed the impossible. Rin Okumura, bursting into tears, at the mercy of Father Shirō Fujimoto. Any amount of anger Rin had managed to muster up for a shouting match against Fujimoto had been quelled almost instantly. "He's actually crying."

"I'm sorry," Rin whimpered, trying to furiously scrub the wet tears from his eyes.

"Don't do that. You're not getting any sympathy from me." Fujimoto snapped. He stalked forward, leaving his son sniveling like a child in the middle of the hallway. "I have to go clean up the mess you've made. Shura, Arc Knights, you're with me. Yukio, watch over your brother. Keep him out of trouble until I get back."

"Yes, father."

When all the adults had filed out the room, Yukio tried to take Rin into his arms comfortingly. But Rin would have none of it, and he shoved Yukio away vexedly.

"Don't touch me!" Rin snarled, still trying to clean his face. His heavy, uneven breathing was heard among the exwires. It soon subsided, but Rin's puffy red eyes and shamefaced cheeks were left behind, leaving evidence that he had been crying. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Rin held his hands out in a gesture that kept the other exwires away from him.

No one dared acknowledge Rin for the rest of the day, nor did they mention his crying fit. It seemed easier to just not mention it at all.

* * *

It had been two days since the ancient beast had been unchained from its solitary confinement. Fortunately, the strongest exorcist team had dealt with the issue swiftly and efficiently, leaving no time for the creature to slaughter anyone. However, Rin and Fujimoto were both trying too hard to avoid each other. If Rin needed help with homework, he shoved down his fear and asked Yukio to help him instead. Not that Yukio minded, but it was a bit concerning that his father and brother hadn't made up yet.

"As you can see, the rosary is one of the strongest tools used among exorcists. It can be used to strengthen Aria chants." Fujimoto explained while tapping the board with a baton. "The more powerful the stone within the rosary is spiritually, the stronger your chants will be and the more demons you'll be capable of cleaning from a possessed host. For example, aquamarine, tourmaline, and turquoise all clear the mind and soul and quell fears deep within your mind, which will increase surety and strong will."

 _Bring! Bring! Bring!_

"Alright, class dismissed!" Fujimoto motioned to the class to rise and leave. Rin would've been the first out the door, but Fujimoto wouldn't have it. "Except you, Rin. Stay after, I need to speak to you."

Rin reluctantly took his hand off the doorknob and went to lean against his desk. All the students trickled out silently. When the classroom had emptied, he looked to Rin expectantly.

"Well?" Rin tried to bury his anguish underneath a layer of teenage revolt. "What do you need, old man? I need to walk Shiemi home."

"Rin," Fujimoto said brusquely. He removed his glasses, cleaning them off with his cossack. "I believe I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"A couple days ago, when I made you cry," Fujimoto explained. "Don't even try to tell me that wasn't my fault."

"No, it's okay," Rin cleared his voice. "I deserved it. You were right, I shouldn't have acted against what you told me. Especially since you know better than I do."

"That's no excuse. What that was was public humiliation. Probably the last thing you needed. I should've just yelled at you instead."

"MmMm." Rin shook his head. "I wouldn't have learned my lesson if you had yelled at me."

Fujimoto sighed, placed his glasses back over the bridge of his nose, and held his hands out in a welcoming gesture. "Come here, you brat."

A choking noise escaped Rin's throat. That tight feeling from two days ago returned and he took a shaky breath, stepping into Shirō's warm arms. Rin cried again, sobbing into Shirō's trench coat while the priest apologized over and over again. Rin let Shirō's warm embrace envelop him, shuddery breaths were heard as Rin cried hysterically, for once letting himself bawl like a defenseless child. When Rin had run out of tears, he let Shirō put an arm around his shoulder and lead him out the door.

"Come on, Rin," Fujimoto beckoned quietly. "Let's go home."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hails: My feels. Why did I do this? Help.**


End file.
